


End Of The Road

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	End Of The Road

Is it wise what I’m about to do?

No, but I’m still going to do it.

It’s meant to be from the beginning.

The scar.

Living with the Dursleys.

The prophecy.

The useless deaths.

I was his tool.

But I can’t confront him anymore.

He ruined everything.

He didn’t give me time to tell my best friend that I’m in love with him.

Now I’m going to die for him and all the others.

Because it’s meant to be.

He’ll never know my deepest desire.

I wish he was here.

But he isn’t.

Because that wasn’t meant to be.


End file.
